Forum:User Factions
Add a heading with your group's title in it. Kabal of The Dark Editors :: HAIL THE DARK EDITORS. We raid, we enslave, and we murder, We are the Dark Editors. She who Thirsts will never claim us. We erupt from Commorragh and vanish after we are done. PRAY YOU DO NOT MEET US ON THE FIELD OF BATTLE. Schulz 03:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I am afraid that I must betray the Warriors of Holy Canon for this organisation :/ ~~ Arr, ye basterd! - TardirProductions 03:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Fa'non Sept Aur'ocy shath'r'i tskan sha Tau'va! Unity comes to all things in time! The Fa'non Sept is the user faction of the Tau Empire. Enlist now gue'la! In the name of the Greater Good! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 22:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Do i get a railgun? In that case, for the Greater Good! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:32, August 26, 2012 (UTC) You may have access to an entire cadre of XV88's!! xD --NecrusIV-(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 02:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sign me up! Blocky858 (talk) 20:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thousand Editors Across the endless, swirling vortex of time a call has been made. The Supahbadmarine calls to all those that serve Tzeentch, be they Marines, Daemons or mere mortals. Come together followers of the Changer of Ways! Be amongst your kindred, control this site from the shadows, and engage in needlessly complicated scheming! With so many of us in one place Tzeentch might choose to screw the guy next to you instead of you. Thus together we might actually be victorious! Come Brothers! I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I shall join you and spread madness and change Van Talos (talk) 09:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Van Talos A new minion? Woohoo! Now with one more member I will be able to form the "please not me, take him!" club. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 11:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC) As a dedicated servant of Tzeentch, I pledge obedience to you. The only question is: who do you wish me to kill? Sadness eclipses Happiness 21:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I have an assassination plot against myself that I need you on post haste! In the mean time... WE RIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSEEEE- *BAM!* Oh Tzeentch! The ceiling! Ouuuuuuuuuch! I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Make uuuuuuuuuuusssee... of my... mutationsssssssss.... I shall pledge... my loyaltyyyyy.... *clears throat* Reebutt17 Ah... the Chaos gods speak clearly now... 04:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I couldent decide to go with Orks or Marines so I choose TZEENTCH I allways like magic and teleporting Orkmarine 05:10, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. You're in. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 12:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Another minion joins the fold! I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I honour the chance to join the a faction. I give you my courage, and loyalty. (Insert random signature here) 02:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Upon thy eternal servitude to thee weaver of fate, spinner of destiny and thy creator of presence, upon request I shall serve unto thee and bindith myself to thy's cause and mortal affairs. Upon which I aid they mortals without question as long as they serve Destiny's scheme and thus will assist the mortals in sustaining thy Editors Realm of operation as well as care-taking all that exsists within thy realm when thouest is away. Here it be by the proclimation of binding. - Ultyrul (talk) 18:13, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the fold! I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Forces of Chaos For the Dark Gods! The Forces of Chaos unite all followers of Chaos who do not want to bind to one God or even have their own view on the Primordial Truth. Join us to smite the Imperial slaves and all those who stand against Chaos! Iron within, iron without! (talk) 11:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I pledge fealty to the Dark Gods of Chaos! Death to the servants of the God-Corpse! In the name of Chaos! (talk) 23:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I pledge thyself to the Dark Gods of CHAOS! Death to those loyal to the False-Emperor!"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 08:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Finally, we are battle read! More will come, that is certain, but we are now at the numbers needed to start the faction! Death to the False Emperor and all his SLAVES!!!! Iron within, iron without! (talk) 08:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Kabal of the Bloodied Stylus From the great city-domain of Commorragh, we come! The lesser races have forgotten their place in the Great Wheel, and we, the Dark Kin, shall once again ride forth to teach them it! They are but slaves to our superior selves, and we shall dine on their souls and slake ourselves on their suffering! Pray we do not take you alive! The Dark Kin (talk) 23:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) The Warriors of the Holy Canon The Emperor Protects! The Warriors of the Holy Canon are a coalition of Space Marines. The Warriors of the Holy Canon are the mighty Space Marine champions of the 40k Fanon Wiki. They were formed when the Marines took a look at the destruction wrought upon the sacred canon of 40k by the Great Enemy. Matt Ward. In outrage the Chapters banded together to form a new force to oppose Ward by creating new, superior fluff for the Emperor. This amalgam of Chapters has invaded Warhammer 40k Wiki as the staging ground for their crusade. Canon or Fanon, Humor or no, all Space Marines are wanted for the sacred canon. For the Emperor! Legionaire22 16:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I will join you, Brother! Trulyrandom (talk) 17:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) If the Tau group doesn't get support, Battle-brother Necrus will be happy to leave the foul xenos in the pits to which they came!!! ...and join you! In the name of the Emperor!! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 08:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Brother Tardir, ready for duty. ~~ Arr, ye basterd! - TardirProductions 21:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Consider me among your ranks! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 00:32, August 30, 2012 (UTC) This is Rageus Quitus. How can I serve? Valarian of Naples (talk) 00:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ordo Ludificatio An ordo minoris with questionable intentions. Its members have a fascination with grapefruit, letterbombs, and rusty spoons. Join us for merriment and wonder. Totalimmortal (talk) :Glory to the Ordo Ludifiwhatsit, I mean Ludificatio! Grapefruits! Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 20:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :"LUDIFACTIO!" It almost sounds like it could be a legitimate battle-cry of an astartes chapter *cough*Lupercal*cough*. xD But yeah, we need a symbol and a righteous mission. I'm thinking an Inquisitorial Rossette with a grapefruit in place of the skull. :P Cal XDMy Talk 13:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Brothers of the Forge This faction is deticated to the Adeptus Mechanicus, and calls upon you to join in collecting and preserving the holy lore under attack by the Wardian Beast. The Machine God needs you! Also, if your toaster breaks down, try praying. Always works! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Da Mary Soos Smashas tribe Dis faction is only for da boyz dat ar' da toughest and meanest who like ta krumpin' all things dat ar' Mary-soos like dem blue Ultra'umies or da sliver boyz with lots of dem wired warp stuff. If dat is you, yer in. If not, den we give ya a good krumpin' 'cause yer not a proper boy and needz ta be krumped! 'Owever, we don't go into choppin' with dem big dakka shootas and wagons but wit squigs an' all dem old ways stuff, 'cause we ar' called feral Orkz for sum strange reson. Dunno why. Anyways, we ar' only takin' da boyz who want ta smash all dings dat need a good krumpin' made by sum Mat Ward, ooever 'e is cause we ar' da bestest tribe on da 40k fanon wika-thingy and anyon' 'o says we a'int is gonna get bashed in 'cause yer a stinkin' little grot, hur hur. Now, fer onez more thing-WAAAGH!-Dog of War (talk page) Waaagh! Canonstompa The biggest and bestest Waaagh! that will sack all dem other factions! Jackal Hyena (talk) 17:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC)